helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Makino Maria
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info =Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography Early Life Makino Maria was born on February 2, 2001 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger sister. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, and made it to the finals, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Makino would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Ichioka Reina and Kishimoto Yumeno."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 On March 6th, there was a FC event held for Makino and Ichioka Reina. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) *'Nickname:' Maria (まりあ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 155cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Least favorite food: '''Squid *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2011 Dreamusu。Ver) " *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Magazines *2013.xx.xx Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano & Sasaki Rikako) *2014.01.23 UTB+ (Vol. 18) (with Hamaura Ayano) Trivia *She wants to become the most popular Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *She's a fan of Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, and Tsuyoshi Shinjo. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her support of professional baseball. *She wants to be an idol like Michishige Sayumi. *Her dream is to be able to join Morning Musume. *Tsunku said that she looks clever, and said that if she joins Morning Musume, she could be at the front in no time. *Michishige Sayumi has said that Maria is her favorite Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *She was ranked 3rd best at MC in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is being able to do things she wouldn't normally be able to do and learning lots of things. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is getting put in the back row on stage and not really being able to see the faces of the people in the audience. *She wants to sing "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2011 Dreamusu. Ver.)" by Dream Morning Musume one day. *She says the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was becoming friends with Sasaki Rikako. *She sang The Peace! for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Kishimoto Yumeno. They've always been together between the Morning Musume auditions and the Kenshuusei, and Yumeno has a great smile and is so funny, which Maria thinks she's lacking, and Yumeno is very good at dancing, but Maria says she won't lose to Yumeno in terms of energy and eagerness. *She used to be nervous for lessons. She feels like she has only improved in singing and rhythm by a little bit, but she wants to keep getting better, so she listens to the music to find ways to improve. *Tsunku's comments: "''Please get a better sense of the rhythm and details in dancing. You have a look that you give too often where you seem so serious, so it would be good for you to have something individualistic about your self-introduction, or a gag, or a catch-phrase so as to overcome that wall." See Also *Makino Maria Gallery *Makino Maria Concerts & Event Appearances References External Links *Announcement of the 17th generation *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2012 additions Category:2001 births Category:February Births Category:Blood type A Category:Aquarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Makino Maria